


Amber and Kathleen: Not Surprised

by a54321



Category: Amber and Kathleen
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3’s idea. Amber and Megan are having a sleepover. A prank on Kathleen is order but come on; you’re just being predictable. Amber and Kathleen are the creations ofOOT94.





	Amber and Kathleen: Not Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)’s idea. Amber and Megan are having a sleepover. A prank on Kathleen is order but come on; you’re just being predictable. Amber and Kathleen are the creations of [OOT94](https://www.deviantart.com/oot94).
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

A sleepover at the Jones household. Certainly Megan, in her red t-shirt and sweatpants, and Amber, dressed in the same clothes only in blue, couldn’t get up to too much trouble. The sun was already down and- “Come on Amber. You know I’m always right about this sorta stuff.”

“But isn’t this kinda risky?” And it seems that this author spoke too soon. Sitting on the bed in her room with her BFF, Amber was feeling more than a little nervous about the proposed plan of her friend.

Said plan being to sneak into Kathleen’s room now that she’s gone to bed, swipe ALL of her pants. It would certainly make things fun when she woke up, but if she caught them doing it…

“Don’t worry. Aren’t you the one who said how she ‘always makes sure to get her precious beauty sleep?’” Indeed, Amber was.

The small blonde sighed. “Alright, but you have to help me do it.”

“No problem.”

-

Tiptoeing down the hall to the door leading in Kathleen’s room, our little pranksters carefully turned the doorknob and then slowly pushed the door open. Peeking in, Amber saw Kathleen laying in bed. With her hair splayed on her pillow, eyes closed, and covers pulled up to just under her bust so that one could se she was wearing a purple tank top. It was hard to tell at this distance, but she seemed to be breathing slowly in and out.

Turning to Megan, Amber whispered, “She’s asleep.” That confirmed, the young duo pushing the door open wider before tiptoeing into the room and up to Kathleen’s bed. Stealing all of her pants would require taking what she had on now and, with this being the riskiest, they decided to start with that.

Gently, they pulled down Kathleen’s covers, revealing that she had on a pair of purple shorts that stopped short of her knees. Hearts pounding, the girls reached out their hands and grabbed onto the sides of her shorts.

Then their hearts nearly exploded as Kathleen’s hands gripped their wrists to yank them onto the bed. “Gotcha!”

The girls looked at her nervously before Amber weakly tried, “Ummm, this is all a dream.”

Kathleen grinned evilly as she put an around both of their waists, pulling them in close while her fingers played with the edges of their sweatpants. “You know, I’m pretty sure I’d need to actually fall asleep for that to be possible.”

“You were faking it?!” Megan couldn’t believe it. What had happened to the overly confident, smug big sister who fell for her circle drawing trick?

“Duhhh.” Reaching into their sweatpants, the older girl grabbed onto the front Megan’s pair of pink, red heart-patterned panties and Amber’s white pair with a teddy bear head on the butt before giving both pairs a nice pull.

“NyyYEE!”

“OWHOWIEEE!” Amber cried as she and her friend tried to squirm away but were held tight by her sister’s arms.

“I mean serious,” Kathleen said while pulling some more, “you didn’t think it was a little obvious that you’d both try something tonight?”

“OwowowowOWOWWW!” Megan squealed as her panties were pulled higher and higher up her torso to her chest.

“PLEASSSE! MERCYYYY!”

“Oh calm down. I can’t exactly afford to do this all night if I wanna get my beauty sleep.” Exchanging the pairs of underwear in her hands, Kathleen began tying Megan’s panties around Amber’s wrists and Amber’s panties around Megan’s wrists. “There, that should keep you two nice and helpless.”

Grabbing the backs of the underwear, Kathleen hiked those up as well. “DOW!”

“NRGGHH!” Both girls squirmed closer to Kathleen, making it easier to hold both in her arms. “There, now I can sleep easy knowing you two won’t be up to anything.” Laying back down on the bed with her sister on her left and Megan on her right, Kathleen was able to sleep soundly with the both of them out of commission for the night.

The younger girls… Well, they got to sleep eventually. Although on the plus, they did get to keep their pants on.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml761632708']=[] 


End file.
